


Сердце в ладонях

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Space, Don't copy to another site, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Psionics, Science Fiction, Space Stations, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Посреди орбитальной станции «Детройт» собралось много людей, немного инопланетчиков и одна звезда смерти (но это - секрет). Что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сердце в ладонях

– Дни гнева позади.

Голос Маркуса звучал глухо. Отчасти потому, что доносился из-под полностью закрытого шлема, отчасти потому, что Маркус не человек и говорить в принципе не приспособлен. Раса эндэро между собой общалась телепатически, прирождённым псионикам голос не нужен. Голос – для людей. Как имя, гуманоидных очертаний корпус, мирный договор, который заключался вот прямо сейчас, под прицелом сотен камер.

Впрочем, Гэвин не слушал. Он и смотрел-то не на лидера эндэро, чей непроницаемо чёрный корпус поглощал вспышки парящих софитов, а обшаривал взглядом зал. С одной стороны, это его работа, он – безопасник, а мирный договор двух рас – очень важное мероприятие, требующее тщательной охраны. С другой стороны - голова Гэвина Рида была занята отнюдь не работой.

Он искал одного конкретного чужака и никак не мог найти, хотя все глаза сломал об их блестящие корпуса. На орбитальной космической станции «Детройт» эндэро было не так много – мирная делегация, лидер и охрана, можно было бы в лицо запомнить каждого инопланетчика...

Если бы у них были лица.

Вместо тел – матовые или блестящие корпуса, вместо лиц – одинаковые гладкие шлемы, полностью закрывающие голову, вместо разнообразных голосов – один и тот же глуховатый низкий тембр и медленная речь.

Эндэро даже близко не гуманоиды.

Гэвин – как и все, кто собрался сейчас на «Детройте» – знал уязвимые места на корпусе, знал, как можно замедлить и поймать в прицел их сверхманёвренные корабли. Знал, что синяя кровь чужаков – не кровь на самом деле: тириум, техническая жидкость, испаряющаяся на воздухе и опасная для людей.

И Гэвин понятия не имел, как среди пары десятков фигур найти одну конкретную. Которая, презрев мирный договор и запреты, каждую ночь настойчиво ломилась в мозги.

Переговоры длились пятый день и, вроде как, близились к завершению. Пятый день какой-то упорный инопланетчик приходил в сны. И Гэвин до сих пор не подал рапорт о нарушении личного черепного пространства. Хотел это сделать в первый же день, как увидел во сне темноту, рассеянную только светящимися линиями на корпусе чужака – и не подал.

Возможно, если бы эндэро сделал хоть что-нибудь ещё, помимо проникновения в голову, он бы с чистым сердцем нажаловался на нарушение договорённостей – но темнота, едва-едва рассеиваемая слабым свечением, не несла в себе угрозы. Инопланетчик не двигался, не говорил, ничего не делал – просто смотрел, его взгляд был практически осязаемым, всепроникающим. Ощущения – как от медицинского сканера.

Гэвин был уверен, что эндэро видел его насквозь вовсе не иносказательно.

И в душе зашевелилось любопытство. До этого Гэвин видел только их корабли сквозь прицел собственного истребителя, потом – на парадном построении в просторном ангаре станции: встречать мирную делегацию согнали всех, кого только могли.

И вот той же ночью он увидел эндэро вблизи. Гладкий корпус можно было рассмотреть во всех деталях, подсветки голубоватых линий хватало с лихвой. Он ничем не пах. Ничего не говорил. Сверлил взглядом, но в сканирующем давлении не ощущалось враждебности.

Если бы эндэро пугал или угрожал – он бы подал рапорт ещё до завтрака. Но в душе шевелилось любопытство, всю смену Гэвин вглядывался в одинаковые шлемы и гадал. Что от него хочет чужак? Кто он? Который из них?

На вторую ночь эндэро оказался ещё ближе. Если бы Гэвин захотел – мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться фантастически гладкого материала, из которого были сделаны корпуса чужаков, и это желание даже покалывало пальцы. Пожалуй, он был бы первым, кто хотя бы во сне потрогал живого эндэро. Если, конечно, к ним можно применить понятие «живой». Гэвин софистом не был, и возможность его будоражила.

На третью ночь он не выдержал и потрогал. Чужак оказался тёплым, очень приятно тактильным, Гэвин всерьёз хотел бы его потрогать не только во сне, чувство было – будто он гладит живое оружие, мыслящую плазменную пушку или разогретый ствол под корпусом собственного истребителя.

От адреналина слегка подводило живот. Эндэро медленно склонил голову набок. Позволял себя трогать. Его корпус был очень примерно человеческим – высокий, широкоплечий силуэт, две руки, две ноги. Ни сосков, ни пупка, ни гениталий. Корпус даже мужским был довольно условно – слишком длинные и стройные ноги, слишком округлые очертания узких бёдер.

Он был красивый. Ксенофобом Гэвин не был: работая в глубоком космосе на орбитальной международной станции, как-то глупо бояться всех инопланетчиков, но и ксенофилии за собой тоже не замечал. Впрочем, короткое замечание, проскользнувшее в голове, пока он щупал тёплые гладкие пластины, не несло в себе какого-то чересчур восторженного посыла, и он не стал на этом зацикливаться, отметил – и выкинул из головы.

Зато днём знатно ломал голову, на кой чёрт эндэро приходит в сны и позволяет себя лапать. Аккуратно пытался выпытать у коллег, ходят ли чужаки в их головы тоже, но закадычными друзьями он так и не обзавёлся, и делиться подобным опытом с ним никто не стал.

Вариант, что эндэро является только к нему, был какой-то слишком тревожащий. Гэвин решил, что после того как миссия закончится, обязательно пройдёт полное обследование, на всякий случай. А ночью, когда эндэро снова оказался рядом, понял, что даже понятия не имеет, один и тот же пришелец ходит к нему в голову или нет. Из всей делегации выделялся только лидер, нарочито человеческим именем и чёрным цветом корпуса, и это точно был не он. Тёплый гладкий металл под рукой был грязно-белый, почти серый – как и все остальные корпуса эндэро.

– Кого я хоть трогаю? – спросил Гэвин, впервые заговорив с незваным гостем в собственных мозгах. – Я уже голову сломал, пытаясь тебя хоть как-то вычислить. Я вообще не уверен, что ты один и тот же, и вы не устраиваете паломничество в мои сны по очереди.

Воздух вокруг сгустился и завибрировал. Гэвин не испугался – эндэро вовсе не были беззвучными, их механические тела издавали множество звуков, они скрипели, щёлкали, шумели – белым шумом с редкими потрескиваниями – и он ждал, что чужак сейчас сделает шаг, или повернётся, или заговорит.

Корпус эндэро с треском разломился пополам.

Гэвин шарахнулся подальше – в ближнем бою ему побывать не довелось, и как выглядит корпус чужаков изнутри, он знал только по трёхмерным голокартинкам. Вживую зрелище оказалось куда как противнее. Раскрытый излом сочился голубой кровью, мешанина проводов влажно блестела. Внутри эндэро был цветной – тириум быстро испарялся, обнажая чёрно-белые панели.

Взгляд прикипел не к ним. Не к витиеватому клейму из пяти символов на одной из панелей. Даже не к переплетению проводов, похожему на натуральную требуху, и не к белому каркасу костей. Во все глаза Гэвин смотрел на пульсирующее влажное, круглое – регулятор тириумного насоса, сердце механического корпуса. Душа, надёжно спрятанная в механической оболочке.

Дальше сон смазывался. Кажется, он не выдержал. Протянул руку и потрогал, а эндэро ответил длинным хриплым выдохом-стоном – и исчез из головы.

– Мы должны построить общее будущее...

Под глухой бубнёж Маркуса Гэвин таращился на его охрану. Чьё сердце он вчера потрогал?

Несмотря на туман в голове, пальцы помнили тепло, гладкость, влажность. Лёгкую пульсацию, будто инопланетное сердце в самом деле билось. Может, весь эндэро и был из проводов и металла, но конкретно эта часть была совершенно точно живая.

Что-то тревожное мешало полностью отдаться воспоминаниям. Отвлекало.

–...основываясь на уважении.

Маркус протянул руку к голографическому договору. Смотреть на него было неинтересно, Гэвин задрал голову к потолку, чтобы перестало рябить от одинаковых корпусов его охраны – и замер в нелепой позе.

Софиты жужжали, реяли... И понемногу выстраивались в чёткий контур звезды смерти.

– Ложись! – Рявкнул Гэвин, сдергивая с плеча рейлган, но опоздал.

Жахнуло так, что уши заложило и в глазах резко потемнело, взрывной волной отбросило на пол; он тут же попробовал встать на ноги, но станция дрогнула, плиты перекрытия вздыбились, и Гэвин потерял равновесие, снова упал, проехался куда-то спиной вниз и влепился всем телом в колонну.

Проморгался, нашаривая приклад – показалось, будто выпустил его из рук, но нет, оружие было рядом. Он подтащил к себе тяжёлый ствол и только потом поднял голову, осматриваясь.

Трибуна, на которой располагался весь состав мирной делегации эндэро, уехала куда-то вверх и в сторону, Маркус всё ещё стоял на своём постаменте, вытянув руку. Голографический договор мерцал в нескольких сантиметрах от его чёрных пальцев. Ближайшие эндэро тянулись к своему лидеру, остальных разметало по залу, и людей, и нелюдей, люди ругались, поднимались, кто-то в панике даже пытался подстрелить краешек звезды, Андерсон матерился в комм и требовал прекратить огонь.

Пришельцы не шевелились, замерли в нелепых позах, будто их закоротило в один момент.

Тут Гэвин понял, что сам не ранен и чувствует себя относительно сносно, а значит, залп звезды смерти не был настроен на локальный экстерминатус посреди отдельно взятой станции. Людей убивать не хотели.

Пальцы Маркуса шевельнулись. По чёрному корпусу скользнули уже знакомые голубые линии, его охрана мигнула огоньками тоже, и сверху недовольно зажужжало.

– Не шевелитесь! – заорал Гэвин, надеясь докричаться до контуженных инопланетчиков. – Звезда смерти держит вас...

Маркус снова шевельнул пальцами, дёрнулся криво, неловко, ужасно непохоже на хищные и выверенные движения всех эндэро, и вмазался ладонью в голографический договор, подтверждая его заключение.

Жахнуло ещё раз.

Несмотря на то, что излучение звезды не причиняло людям вреда, залп такой силы снова тряхнул станцию, почти поднявшийся Гэвин опять шлёпнулся на задницу и едва успел отдёрнуть ноги – с потолка упала массивная плита, лицо обдало пылью и посекло кернитовой крошкой. Комм в ухе захлебнулся в помехах и умолк, сверху всё сыпались и сыпались куски помельче, и он испугался, что сейчас потолок окончательно просядет, и его тут попросту завалит.

Поэтому сжал зубы и кое-как вздёрнул себя на ноги. Плита намертво перекрыла половину демонстрационного зала, едва не придавив, и Гэвин с трудом вылез из каменной ловушки, ободрав рукав. В ушах зудело, на зубах скрипела пыль. Первым делом он посмотрел наверх – звезда смерти всё ещё кружилась, страшное, неуязвимое оружие. Кто её контролировал? Как?

Среди пыли мелькнули светящиеся полосы. Неугомонные эндэро никогда не сталкивались с оружием такого типа и не знали, что самая верная тактика – притвориться мёртвым и не отсвечивать. Орать им было бесполезно. Предчувствуя новый залп, Гэвин заранее выбрал себе самую безопасную нишу, вжался в неё всем телом и закрыл голову руками.

Вместо ожидаемого грохота в уши врезался нарастающий звон, зацарапал барабанные перепонки; он усиливался и креп, и когда Гэвин заорал от ввинчивающейся в нервы боли, не слыша собственного голоса – всё стихло.

Со стоном он разогнулся, тряхнул головой. По наступившей гробовой тишине понял, что оглох, поморщился, чувствуя, как по шее ползёт щекотная капля пота, и высунулся из укрытия.

Прямо под ноги что-то упало.

Гэвин беззвучно ругнулся – едва по башке не прилетело – но потом рассмотрел упавшее, и ругательство застряло где-то в глотке. До сих пор звезда смерти считалась неуязвимым оружием, но с потолка точно упала одна её часть… Мёртвая.

Он прикрыл глаза ладонью и рискнул посмотреть вверх. Чёткий чёрный контур угадывался даже сквозь поднятую пыль и разваливался на куски, падал. Невольно задёргалось веко – поверить, что инопланетчики нашли способ уничтожить козырное оружие, было сложно. Хорошо, хоть мир успели заключить. Гэвин вздохнул, поморщился от щекотного ощущения в ухе и отчётливого вкуса пыли на губах и зашагал к ближайшему выходу. Надо найти своих.

Свои нашли его первыми – офицер Чэнь, тоже вся в пыли, буквально вывалилась на него из трещины в толстенных переборках, откашлялась, цепко ухватила за рукав, показала на пальцах короткую остановку и тяжело опёрлась на свой рейлган. Слух потихоньку возвращался, назойливый зуд в ушах стихал, он слышал, как кашляет Чэнь и с негромким стуком на пол падают части звезды смерти.

– Надо идти, – он потянул её за собой, но через несколько шагов сам притормозил, а потом и вовсе остановился.

Большая колонна раскололась на куски и засыпала обломками лопнувший по центру корпус одного из эндэро. Гэвин пялился на его безжизненно распахнутую грудную клетку и пытался понять, что привлекло его внимание. В комме громко затрещало, он поморщился, выковырял его из уха – острый механический треск мучительно скрёб по слуховому нерву – и внезапно вспомнил, где он мог видеть эти чёрно-белые панели и пятизначный символ на одной из них.

Чэнь отвернулась – вид инопланетной требухи совершенно точно ей не нравился – и снова закашлялась.

– Мы идём, или как? – просипела она сквозь кашель. – Что ты на него пялишься, ими пусть свои занимаются.

Гэвин молча сунул свой рейлган ей в руки и ногой отпихнул крупный кусок колонны. Он и сам не знал, что ей ответить – к эндэро он относился весьма настороженно, но после того, как один из них побывал в его голове, настороженность растворилась в любопытстве. А вид безжизненно распростёртого корпуса и вовсе будил какие-то альтруистические порывы.

– Дипломатия, – буркнул он Чэнь, откатывая ещё один кусок. – Вряд ли они так быстро поверят, что это не мы заманили в ловушку их лидера.

– Я его откапывать не буду, – Чэнь снова посмотрела на мешанину механических внутренностей и отчётливо позеленела.

– Тут немного, справлюсь.

– Давай побыстрее. Аллен боится, что станция разгерметизируется, и собирается изолировать этот сектор. У нас минут восемь.

Чэнь выразительно постучала по комму.

Гэвин досадливо сплюнул, но ускорился, обдирая ладони об острые края, вытащил неподвижное тело из-под камней и поёжился. Закрывающий голову шлем повредился, и огромная впадина вместо лица действительно пугала. С черепом всмятку ни один человек бы не выжил, а эндэро... Да хрен его знает, Господи, может, тоже сдох.

– Ох, боже, – вздохнула за спиной Чэнь. – Я пойду первой, не могу на это смотреть.

Взваливая на плечо неожиданно лёгкий корпус, Гэвин её не осуждал – зрелище было то ещё. Он поправил безвольное туловище, чтобы тириум не капал на одежду, и зашагал на звук лёгких шагов Чэнь. До границы шестиугольного сектора, на которые была расчерчена вся станция, долго идти не пришлось, вдалеке послышались голоса, Чэнь убежала вперёд, и он свернул в ближайшую арку, сгрузил эндэро на пол.

Желание узнать, мёртвого или живого он на себе тащил, стало совершенно невыносимым, и Гэвин положил ладонь на открытое сердце. Не сразу, но уловил лёгкую пульсацию ободранными пальцами и облегчённо выдохнул – не хотелось, чтобы именно этот эндэро погиб. Не удержавшись, снова погладил странный орган, ловя участившуюся пульсацию, прижал ладонь покрепче – и в ухе взорвалось что-то твёрдое и болючее. От раскрытого корпуса его буквально отшвырнуло, Гэвин, приходя в себя, медленно слизнул с губ медный привкус, поднял голову.

Корпус закрывался. Заехавший ему в многострадальное ухо эндэро повернул голову; вмятина в шлеме выглядела просто тошнотворно угрожающе, и Гэвина замутило, он торопливо отвернулся, задышал глубоко и ровно. За спиной лязгнул металл, потом ещё.

А потом металлические ладони легли ему на виски.

– Это запрещено, – выдохнул Гэвин, и темнота упала на него со всех сторон, сдавила, разобрала на молекулы, бегло просмотрела всё, чем был Гэвин Рид, и собрала обратно. И рассеялась. Мягкое аварийное освещение показалось слишком ярким, резануло сетчатку, и он зажмурился.

– Ты меня спас, – проскрипел эндэро повреждённым горлом.

– Вот именно, сраное ты чудовище, – прохрипел он, борясь с тошнотой. – А теперь я могу подать на тебя жалобу за удар, несанкционированное проникновение в мою голову и чтение воспоминаний.

– Это была самозащита, – не согласился эндэро. – Ты меня домогался.

– Что?! – Гэвин так обалдел, что на второй план отошли и боль, и тошнота, зато ярко, горячечно вспыхнули щёки. – Ты же сам подставлялся и корпус раскрыл!

– Ты хотел узнать, кого касаешься, – возразил эндэро своим скрипучим, противным голосом. – Я показал. И ты потом не торопился показывать изнутри себя.

– Можно было назвать имя!

Они напряженно уставились друг на друга, и Гэвина снова замутило, не мог он спокойно смотреть на этот потрескавшийся шлем с вмятиной и тириумными потёками; отвернулся, зажмурился, чувствуя, как по шее снова что-то щекотно течёт, потянулся смахнуть, но отвлёкся – Чэнь про него не забыла, и в коридоре раздались уверенные тяжёлые шаги.

– Рид, – окликнул голос Андерсона совсем близко, и он повернул голову на звук. – Ох, мать твою, что у вас тут происходит?!

Гэвин таки решил приоткрыть один глаз. Вместе с Андерсоном пришёл эндэро, и они перемигивались с тем, которого он спас, хаотично мельтешили светящиеся линии, отдавались болью в висках, и он зажмурился, стёр, наконец, то, что щекотно текло по шее, такое странное, густое, тёплое, что не удержался, посмотрел.

Пальцы были в крови.

Виски сдавило. Гэвин подумал, что сейчас позорно хлопнется в обморок, но уже знакомая темнота подступила со всех сторон, обхватила, в ней была какая-то неуверенная, боязливая забота, мягкое сожаление и уверенное обещание следующей встречи.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся и всё же потерял сознание.

Время в медблоке тянулось медленно. Он убивал его как мог – смотрел новостные ролики, благо, ими сеть буквально кишела. Теракт был спланирован главой безопасников Амандой Стерн, после её отстранения тёплое место занял Элайджа Камски из соседней гильдии научников, и по этому поводу дебаты не стихали уже неделю.

Из дипломатической миссии эндэро никто не погиб, им принесли глубочайшие извинения и заверения, что подобного больше не повторится, и Маркус, у которого на сотрудничество с людьми были собственные, далеко идущие планы, смиренно их принял. И в ответ заверил, что с их стороны обид никто не держит.

За его спиной стоял какой-то неизвестный механизм грязно-рыжего цвета, в котором с трудом угадывался корпус эндэро, и выглядел этот механизм настолько жутко, что никто не поверил словам Маркуса, но на всякий случай сделали вид, что верят.

Гэвин листал ролики и статьи и коротко усмехался.

На орбитальной космической станции «Детройт» открывался первый совместный проект научников, безопасников и эндэро. Добровольцам обещали царские выплаты и жирные социальные льготы. Пряник сдабривали туманным примечанием «при условии нужного процента совместимости», но о том, что кроется за безликими определениями, Гэвин догадывался.

Один эндэро дежурил у больничного блока, хотя стены и расстояние для него ничего не значили.

Обхватывал его сознание своей темнотой, стоило закрыть глаза.

Раскрывал корпус, позволял себя везде трогать, шептал сотней голосов одновременно:

– Это я. Меня зовут Рик. Ты слышишь? Мы хотим понять, как вы чувствуете, и я выбрал тебя, Гэвин, оставайся со мной, покажи мне, у нас отличная совместимость, мне нравятся твои руки, ты видишь меня? Ты слышишь меня? Я всегда здесь.

Горячее инопланетное сердце торопливо билось в ладонь. Гэвин улыбался ещё шире и крепче сжимал пальцы.

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть практически прямое продолжение: ["Сердце к сердцу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468697)


End file.
